The Bunker
dead 5ever (more than 4ever) is the best show in the world! It's really funny, but has a serious plot as the backdrop for the series. (Click here to see the history of The Bunker) (Check out the deaths in The Bunker (SPOILERS)) (Click here to view inside peoples rooms. Don't blame me if they yell at you!) Story One dark and ominous day, Justin Bieber was just doing fine until his fame has really plummeted down.....in America. This made Justin Bieber really mad.....at America. Meanwhile, the teen stars at It's A Laugh Productions started to worry about their fame. Justin Bieber notices this and rounded them up to start a resistance group. With a group of autotuned singers and actors/actresses, America was plunged in a terrible nightmare. After the nightmare was over, America was mostly a barren wasteland. However, there were survivors. The survivors rounded up together and found a place where they could take cover from the malicious resistance group and relax. Mysteriously, the good surviving fictional characters where there and welcomed the humans in. Together, they called this place the Bunker. Episodes Each episode takes place in the Bunker. Each starts out with what's happening outside the Bunker, then it goes out with one's opinion on what's happening which then starts out a chain of very comical scenes, and finally at the end, it's nighttime and everyone sings a song about how everything will turn back to normal. See the episodes here. Songs Sometimes in the show, people break into song...Except UltimateMegaGeo, Moon Snail, and Dan. The only song that always is sung is It's Gonna Be Fine. Dan doesn't sing because like everything else, he hates it. UMG would rather jump off a cliff than sing, & Moon Snail hates singing. CCS AND CREAM LIKES TO SING BROADWAY-ESQUE MUSIC. :DDDDD CC00 does sing to many songs, but when doing one by himself, it's usually Polka Music. Tornadospeed usually doesn't sing It's Gonna Be Fine, but he sings most other songs. See the songs here Cast See the characters' show appearances here! * MarioPhineas76 as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * CCs and Cream as himself (seasons 1 - 7; one appearance in seasons 8 and 10) * Alternate Phineas as himself * Logankart2000 as himself (season 7 and on) * Thepussinboots898 as herself * Kh2cool as himself * Turbo Furbo as himself * Tornadospeed as himself * Mochlum as himself * WhatIAm as himself (Season 4 and onwards) * Maxwell the scribblenaut as himself * Faves3000 as himself * NermalTheBunny as himself * Rawrlego as himself * Faves3000 as himself * Redsox1099 as himself * MissingNo. as himself * Gray Pea Shooter as himself * Thatanimeguy as himself * CompliensCreator00 as himself * Lego55 as herself (Season 7 and on) * MarioLuigi123 as Himself (Season 7 and on) * Tyran Rex as himself * VManJustice as himself * Affenpinscher as himself * Fredthefish as himself * Cheezburgercatz as himself * Moon Snail as himself (Seasons 1-5 (Cameos) and 5-9 (normal appearances)) * CompliensCreatorBro as himself (goes by Prof. Wright Jr.) * Livin' in a fun house as himself * UltimateMegaGeo as himself * HomestarSB9 as himself. * Nintendoofah64 as himself * SuperDuperMarioKirby as himself * Jondanger23 as himself * Kajad as himself * Adventureqham as himself * FlameTail157 as himself (goes simply by FlameTail Real Life People You can add your own. *JonTron (Jon Jafari) *Egoraptor (Arin Hanson) Fictional Characters Anyone who can edit can add any fictional characters. Random-ness Wiki Characters *Bob the Stick figure *The Narrator *The 4th Wall *Arnold the Monster (Kh2cool's pet monster, joined cast in Season 7) Phineas and Ferb Characters *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Buford Van storm *Baljeet *Irving *Django Brown *The Fire Side Girls *Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz *Perry the Platypus *Major Monogram *Karl the Unpayed Intern Spongebob Squarepants Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Starfish *Squidward Q. Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail *Karen the Computer *Mrs. Puff Crash Bandicoot Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Nina Cortex *Uka Uka and Aku Aku *Pura the Tiger (Former pet of Coco Bandicoot, passed down to Kh2cool) *Polar the Panda (Former pet of Crash Bandicoot, passed down to Kh2cool) *Dr.N Gin *Tiny Tiger *Dinodile Diary of a Wimpy Kid Characters *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Rodrick Heffley *Manny Heffley *Holly Hills *Chirag Gupta *Fregley *Albert Sandy *Stewie the Dog *Joshie The Regular Show Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Benson *Skips *Mitch "Muscle Man" *High Five Ghost *Margret Ratchet and Clank Characters *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Big Al *Skidd McMarks *Helga *Sasha *Klunk *Angela Cross Mario Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Toad *Princess Daisy *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Toadette *E. Gadd Johny Test Cast *Johny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Bling Bling Boy LOZ cast *Link *Zelda *The King *Ganon *Mah boi *Gwonam MLP:FiM Cast *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Spike Other Stuffz we were too lazy to sort * Whatever Adventure time characters there are * Tenzin * The Random Old Men * Sheldon Cooper * Dan vs. cast * * Sonic * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger (Mochlum's love interest in the story.) * Spyro cast * Jak * Daxter * Sly * Bently * Murray * The King * Vector * Fairly odd parents cast * Tails * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yosemie Sam * the Animaniacs * The Powerpuff Girls (and the fan-made 4th sister, Brownie) * The Professor (from the PPG) * Shrek * Donkey * Puss N Boots * Kitty Softpaws * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra * King Julian * The Penguins from Madagascar * Pac-Man * Chuck the Chicken * Bill the Llama (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Jim the Police Officer (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Fat Guy (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * The Rowdyruff Boys (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th brother Brownders) * The Powerpunk Girls (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th sister, Baddy) * Bob the Stick Figure * Dimentio * Rosalina * Personality Cores (Don't ask) * Katniss (from The Hunger Games; seen in episode 2 only (so far.... *evil grin*)) * Tom (From parks and recreation) * Ron (From parks and recreation) * DJ ROOMBA (From parks and recreation) * Jerry (From Parks and Recreation) * Thoms and Friends cast * The Talking Zebra (calls Candace "Kevin") * TINA THE TALKING TABBY * Buddy (From Bitstrips) * Betty (From Bitstrips) * Bitty (From Bitstrips) * Postman Pat * Skooey, Rheax, Sir Bubbington, and Petie Pam. (The 4 little potatoes) * The Chipmunks & Chipettes * Ren * Stimpy * Kururu * Keroro * Tamama * Dororo * Giroro * Otis * Abby * Pig * Pip * Freddy & Peck * ZIM * Gir * Ness (from RandomNESS) * The Living Pepperoni Rolll (CC00's pet) * Gretchen * Mario and fafa from Glove and boots * Mr. Candy Cane * Tyress Ren (Tyran's girlfriend) * Olimar * Louie * Steve * Ness earth bound * Porky earth bound * Lucas earth bound * Poo earth bound * Uhcakip * Rigg John * Viridi * Dark Pit * Howzit * Notso * Firey * Marty McFly (season 9 and onwards) * Doctor Brown (season 9 and onwards) * Clara Clayton Brown (season 9 and onwards) * Jules Brown (season 9 and onwards) * Verne Brown (season 9 and onwards) * Jennifer Parker (season 9 and onwards) * Road runner (NASF 2 and onwards) * Wiley coyotw (NASF 2 and onwards) ; Villans *Justin Beiber *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus *Mitchell Musso *10FCA and the other opposites. *Whitney *Kash *Pinkmena (Web's girlfriend) *The guy who throws rokz *The straw king (First seen in the episode "Filler") *S&K *Chickens *Herobrine *Creeper *Applejack Check out the shippings supported in the show. Also check out the gags found in the show. Biff's Gang *Biff Tannen *Griff Tannen *3D *Match *Skinhead *Data *Whitney (Back to the Future 2) Video Games *The Bunker: The Video Game *Bunker Racers *The Bunker Legends *Super Smash Bros Bunker *The Bunker Chapter Trilogy **The Bunker: A Forest Green Chapter **The Bunker: A Crimson Red Chapter **The Bunker: An Aqua Blue Chapter Toys Toys of the users have also been made. *The Bunker/Talking ACF *The Bunker/Talking MP76 *The Bunker/Talking Moon snail Anime And anime version of the show is also being made. バンカー Awards ''The Bunker''has earned many awards for being extremely epic. This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Other Links *HEY YOU! YESH YOU! *BUNKER RELATED QUESTION! *Here's What I Think: *A Sneak Peek of World Without ACF Part 2 *Cool New Bunker Series Idea *The Bunker Specialthon! *The Bunker Series Finale *You know what the Bunker needs? *I THINK THE BUNKER SHOULD NEVER END! *Trailer for Homeward Meap Act I: The Meapible Journey *The bunker SHORTY! *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker Cast Away *The Blunker *The Bunker 99203e2u4509erwih3tkyueih.6 GOLDEN BANANAS! Navigation |previous = Random-ness Wiki III |next = The Bunker 2.0 }} Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Sitcoms Category:The Bunker Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Epic Works! Category:WHY DIDN'T THIS HAVE ANYMORE CATEGORIES!?!? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:SO MUCH EPICNESS!! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mario Category:Compliens Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ponies Category:Invader Zim Category:Spongebob Category:Back to the Future Category:Community made Stuff